Pony & Johnny Shrunk!
by Greaser-Girl13
Summary: My two favorite greasers Pony and Johnny are turned into four year olds and the older greasers must take care of them. Rated T for some swearing
1. Pony? Johnny?

_I wrote this at the start of summer break, I was bored out of my mind...So the beginning paragraph sort of made sense when I wrote it. One of my friends had suggested I wrote this, and she thought it was good and told me to put it on here, so when you're done, please tell me what you think. _

**_Disclaimer: I Dont own The Outsiders, SE Hinton does._**

The greasers were having a party in honor of summer break at the Curtis house. The guests included Ponyboy Curtis, Sodapop Curtis, Darry Curtis, Dallas Winston, Johnny Cade, Two-Bit Mathews, and Steven Randle. The guys were having an awesome time. Two-Bit, Steve, and Dally were having a contest of who could down the most beer. Johnny and Pony were upstairs in Pony's room talking. Darry was supervising everyone. It got to be midnight; Johnny was planning on spending the night. He usually lived at the Curtis house over summer break so he didn't get hurt at his own house. Darry told them that no one who was drunk was going to leave the house until they were sober, so that meant all seven guys were going to spend the night.

Johnny was sleeping on the couch, Two-Bit and Steve slept where they passed out on the floor. Dallas slept in the armchair. Pony and Soda slept together in their bed and Darry slept in his. At eight in the morning, Soda rolled over in bed to see that Pony wasn't next to him anymore. He assumed Pony was making breakfast and supposed that he should get up and help him. He made his way to the kitchen where he was greeted by the rest of the gang.

"Mornin' Sodapop." Steve said drowsily, "Where's your pants?" Soda could tell he was hung over, but sure enough, he looked down and realized he was only wearing a t-shirt and boxers. He went into the bedroom and put on some clothes.

"Hey, where's Johnny and Pony?" asked Soda coming back out into the kitchen noticing they weren't in the there. Just then Dally came into the room.

"Idunno, man. We thought they were with you. I guess we'd better look for them though." We all knew that Dally couldn't have cared less about Pony's whereabouts, what he was most concerned about was Johnny.

"Where would they have gone to? Why would they have just run away like that?" asked Darry concerned.

The whole gang ran around the house calling for Ponyboy and Johnny. Soda was looking around in the bedroom when he saw a small foot from under the bed; he grabbed it and realized that the owner was shaking. Soda got down on his chest and noticed that there was a small, dark haired, dark skinned, boy lying under the bed. This wasn't unusual since all the neighborhood kids knew that the Curtis house was always unlocked. Soda saw that the poor boy was already scared half to death, so he tried to be soothing.

"Hey little guy. What's your name?" The little kid looked at Soda for a second before deciding to get up from under the bed. Soda saw that he had big black eyes and that all of his clothes looked way too big for him. He looked about four years old.

"My name's Jonathan," the little boy said so quietly that Soda had to strain to hear him.

"Oh," said Soda, "Nice to meet you, Jonathan. Say, what brought you to our house?" Soda asked. Jonathan sniffed like he was gonna start crying any second.

"My mommy got drunk, and my daddy started throwing things and I got scared, so I came here cuz you guys said I could whenever my parents were fighting." Said Jonathan as tears started welling up in his eyes.

Soda got down on one knee to hug the little boy and comfort him. Just then, they heard a knock on the closet door, Soda moved over to it and opened it up when another little kid came tumbling out of the closet giggling. He had greenish-gray eyes and brown hair. He wasn't as dark as the other one.

"Who are you?" Soda questioned.

"Me Ponyboy, this Johnny!" he said pointing at the other little boy. Judging by the way he talked, he wasn't much older than four or five. Soda's eyes got really wide and he left the room leaving the two toddlers alone in their oversized clothes.

Soda came back into the bedroom clutching Darry by the wrist. As soon as Darry saw the toddlers, he dropped to his knees.

"Oh Pony! Johnny! What happened?" this puzzled the children because they didn't know anything out of the ordinary was happening. Darry scooped the children up and sat them on the bed. By this time all the rest of the gang had wondered into the room to see what the fuss was all about. The two young boys trembled with fear as the older kids towered over them.

"Pwease don't huwt us." Said Johnny quietly. All of the greasers stared in shock.

"Don't worry, little guys, no one is gonna hurt you." Said Darry.

"Where's Soda?" Pony asked. Soda stepped forward.

"I'm right here Pony."

"You ain't Soda! You're too old!" All of the guys looked puzzled. Why did he think Soda should be younger?

Darry decided that all the guys should go home, so he shooed them out of the house.

"Do you know what's up with Pony and Johnny, Dar?" asked Soda.

"Nope, we're just gonna have to take care of them until they are back to normal. That means I need to go to the store and get them some clothes and you need to baby-sit them." Darry said as he grabbed his keys and left.

--------------------------------------

I'm sorry guys, I didn't realize this chapter was so short...I'll make the next one longer (This story has been sitting in a Word document for a long time and right now consists of 21 pages) I'll update soon if you guys want me to...


	2. toys, bath time, and a meeting

Disclaimer- I Don't own the Outsiders...SE Hinton does.

Chapter 2

Soda went into the bedroom to find Pony and Johnny still sitting on the bed. Soda decided to take off the kids' clothes and just let them run around in their underwear until Darry got back. Soda picked up Pony and Johnny and brought them into the living room and sat them down on the couch and went over to the TV and put in Two-Bit's Mickey Mouse tape. Then he sat down in the armchair as the toddlers watched TV. Then Dally came in, therefore Soda left to make lunch while Dally watched the children. TV didn't last for long since Pony and Johnny also had the attention span of four year olds. Johnny climbed up onto Dally's lap.

"Hey, wha's youw name?" He asked looking up into Dally's eyes with his big black ones.

"You can call me Dallas, but don't bug me cuz I don't like little kids."

"I undewstand…I have a fwend named Dallas…He's onwy six, but he don't wike widdle kids either." Johnny started, "He says that I'm an exception since he says he wikes me!"

"Really." Said Dally.

"Yeah, Two-Bit says that I'm his soft spot." Then, Johnny did something a four year old should never do with Dallas Winston; he laid his head on Dallas's chest and went to sleep. Dallas looked to Pony who was staring at them.

"Don't you even think about trying this!" he said shaking his finger at Pony. Ponyboy fearfully nodded his head. Johnny was sucking his thumb by now dreaming sweet dreams. Dally pulled Johnny's long, black hair away from his eyes.

"Damnit, Johnny," He whispered, "What have you done?" At that moment, Soda came in carrying two plates which he sat on the floor for the children. He saw Dally and Johnny and he had to grin.

"Aw, Dal! I thought you didn't like little kids! I might just have to get my camera!" Dallas shot Soda the dirtiest look he could.

"You do that, and I'll personally kill you." He said calmly. Soda picked up Johnny off of Dallas's lap and gently woke him up. Soda put Johnny down in front of his plate.

"Cookies, peanut butter, and cake?" asked Dallas examining their plates.

"Yeah…" said Soda, "I know little kids like chocolate" he said proudly. Pony and Johnny were digging into their food, not all of it getting in their mouths. Pony somehow got cake in his hair but the kids didn't notice. Dallas watched in disgust until he couldn't take anymore.

"Well, I have to go…" Dallas began, "you be good, Johnnycakes!" he said pointing to Johnny. Johnny nodded then went back to eating.

When the kids were done, they had chocolate smeared from head to toe.

"Looks like two little guys need a bath!" Soda said playfully.

Ponyboy screeched and Johnny exclaimed

"No bath!" They both kicked Soda in the shins and ran away. Soda fell down to hug his shins as Pony and Johnny ran away.

"Wait!" Soda screamed. The kids didn't even attempt to wait; they ran away and hid.

When Soda could stand up again, he went to find the children. Soda loved kids, so he didn't mind his aching shins much.

He searched the bedroom and found Johnny and Pony where he thought he'd find them—in the closet. He took both of the screaming kicking toddlers under both of his arms. He carried them into the bathroom and locked the door. Then he dropped both of the children into the tub and ran water. Still bathing them was not easy. They kicked and clawed and did everything in their power to get Soda wet. Pony was the worst; Johnny pretty much gave up after the first three minutes. Soda was having fun, once they were done, he was as wet as if he would have taken a bath too.

When Darry got home, he looked at the wet Soda and laughed.

"Did you decide to go swimming, little buddy?" he asked while setting a bag on the chair.

"Naw, I gave the kiddies a bath."

"Oh." Darry said as he unpacked the bag. "I tell you, Pony almost got stuck wearing a dress. The kid's clothes selection is really bad." Darry took out two little pairs of clothes including jeans and a t-shirt. Darry smiled and took something out of the bag.

"Look at this!" he said pulling a little jeans jacket out of the bag. "This is for Johnny; he looks weird without his jean jacket." Soda started dressing Pony as Darry dressed Johnny. When they were fully dressed, they looked at each other's clothes.

"My cwothes are tuffererer than yours!" Johnny said. That made Darry and Soda both laugh out loud. Pony looked offended.

"NU-UH! Mine awe tufferer dan yours! Aren't dey, daddy?" At this, everyone went silent. Soda just stared at Pony, then at Darry to see what they were going to do.

"Um, Pony," Darry said, "I'm Darry, your brother, dad and mom are gone…remember?" He knelt down to Pony's level and Pony looked into his eyes.

"NO WAY, DAWWY!" he said astonished, "You're huge! How'd you get so big?"

Darry laughed "I ate my vegetables." He said lightheartedly.

"Sweet!" exclaimed Pony. Darry went back to his bag.

"I also got some toys for these guys." He said digging through the bag. He pulled out a toy truck, some blocks, a coloring book, and some crayons."

"Oh, boy!" said Pony digging in and taking the toy truck. Then Soda got an idea.

"Come here guys!" he said walking towards the bathroom.

"Not another bath!" yelled Pony.

"No, not another bath…" said Soda, so both the little boys followed Soda into the bathroom. Soda reached for a little tin tub on the sink then he sat down in front of Pony and Johnny on the floor with it.

"Wha's dat, Sopop?" asked Pony.

"It's Pomade. All the cool guys wear it, see?" he said touching his own hair. Pony and Johnny took turns patting Soda's hair.

"Oh," said Pony, "Then I wanna wear it!"

"Me too!" said Johnny raising his hand. Soda looked at them and cocked his eyebrow.

"I thought so," Soda said as he took off the lid. Pony squeezed his eyes shut as Soda combed the grease into his hair.

"Dude, you have tuff hairs!" remarked Johnny when Soda was done with Pony's hair, "me next!" Soda then combed the grease into Johnny's hair. Pony ran into the living room when Soda was done, and Soda came in right behind him carrying Johnny on his side.

All of the older greasers were in the kitchen discussing who will baby sit, how they will get Pony and Johnny back to sixteen years old and fourteen years old and so one. Soda put Pony and Johnny on the floor in the living room to play with their toys and then he stepped into the kitchen. The toddlers wanted to hear what the older kids were saying, so they headed to the door and put their ears against it.

"Damnit, Darry! I can't baby-sit! I don't like little kids!" It was Dally's voice.

"Well Dally, that's not what I saw this morning…" teased Soda.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK ABOUT THAT!" Then it sounded as if Dally came at Soda.

"Shit!" Screamed Soda.

Pony and Johnny went back to playing trucks.

"Damnit, Johnny!" yelled Ponyboy trying to sound like the older boys, "Can I bowwow your truck?"

"Shit!" Said Johnny, "sure you can!" Unfortunately, the older kids had piled into the room in time to hear Pony and Johnny swear. Two-Bit and Steve were laughing about how they had used the words, not so much Darry, Soda, and Dally.

"Where did you learn those words from?" asked Darry. Both Pony and Johnny pointed to the gang.

"Them!" exclaimed Pony.

"Do you mean you were listening to our meeting? Or should I say eavesdropping?" Questioned Dally putting emphasis on the word eavesdropping.

"Um…We listened to the door…" Johnny said quietly.

"Yeah, kid…that's eavesdropping." Said Two-Bit grinning. Steve was shooting the nastiest looks to the poor little Pony who was hiding behind Johnny with tears welling up in his big, green-gray eyes.

"Darry…" Ponyboy began through his tears, "we didn't mean to…"

"We're sowwy…" Said Johnny looking down at his shoes. Suddenly the mood changed in the room. Two-Bit came up to Johnny.

"Nice hair, guys." Two-Bit said messing up Johnny's hair.

"Tanks!" said Johnny as he smoothed it out again.

--------------------------------------------------------

**That's it for this chapter...please tell me if the baby talk is too hard to decode and I'll stop. Um, actually that bath thing was based on actual baby sitting events, and I couldn't think of anything else, so I put it in here. Hope you liked it! HAPPY TRAILS!**


	3. football and bedtime

_I'm sorry for the long wait for this next chapter...but I've had a lot of homework...and I got a part in the local musical and there are three hour practices almost every night...so you can imagine how much time I have to write. Anyways, thanks soooooooo much for the reviews! I love them all! Hope you like this new chapter:-)_

* * *

"Come on guys!" Darry yelled, "Lets go play some football!" At that, Darry scooped up Pony and Dally scooped up Johnny onto his shoulders and all the guys ran out of the house to the vacant lot. Dally wasn't used to carrying a kid on his shoulders, so he was running in a way that made Johnny have to wrap his arms tightly around Dally's head so he didn't fall off. The teams were as even as they could get them: Darry, Dally, Johnny, and Pony against Steve, Sodapop, and Two-Bit. No one really went for the little guys because they didn't want to hurt Johnny while he was even more frail than usual. No one got any points and the game ended with everyone piling on Darry with Pony and Johnny on the top. Johnny took the ball and started running around with it and everyone chased after him, and when they caught him and tickled him to the ground. Everyone was laughing by the end of the chase, even Dally who rarely laughs.

The gang parted ways to go back home, when Soda, Darry, Pony, and Johnny got back to the Curtis house, it was seven thirty, which meant bed time.

"Nooooooooo! I not tired! No bedtime!" Pony screamed as Darry and Soda tried to put them in their footie pajamas. They had arranged the beds so that Soda slept on the floor in a sleeping bag, Pony and Johnny slept together on the bed. Pony was not going down without a fight, though.

"C'mon, Pony, you really are tired, you just don't know it!" Soda tried to reason with him.

"Nooooooo! I'm not tired!" screamed Pony. Soda had unfathomable patience, though and still tried to reason with him. He picked Pony up and set him on the bed where Johnny was already waiting for them.

"Pony, just close your eyes and try to go to sleep," Pony crossed his arms and stuck out his lip.

"Fine," he said as he crawled under the covers with Johnny. Soda bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Night, kid." And he went over to Johnny's side of the bed to tuck him in. Johnny reached up and hugged Soda before falling asleep. Pony was asleep before Soda even left the room.

The next morning, Johnny and Pony were the first people awake, so they got off the bed and jumped on Soda who was sleeping on the floor.

"Mornin' Sopop!" Pony said.

"Hey Pony and Johnny, what time is it?" Soda asked drowsily.

"Uh…We don't know…" Johnny started.

"We can't tell time! Duh!" Pony finished for him.

"That's right…" Soda mumbled to himself as he got up out of his sleeping bag. Soda made his way to the kitchen and the two little kids followed him in and sat on the floor.

"So, what do you guys want for breakfast?" Soda asked them while looking through the fridge.

"How 'bout cookies?" Said Pony rubbing his chin.

"Cookies?!" Johnny's eyes got really wide.

"Yeah! Cookies!" Said Pony.

"Cookies are good!" Said Johnny

"Yeah they are!" Pony agreed.

"I love cookies!" Johnny was getting excited.

"I do too!" Pony and Johnny kept on talking about how they loved cookies, and who loved them the most. They were giving Soda a headache and he knew they wouldn't shut up until they got some cookies and he didn't want another cake episode. He got a plate of cookies and put them on the table; Soda lifted Johnny up onto a chair and put Pony next to him in another chair. He went to leave the room when he heard a little sniff.

"Sopop," said Johnny's little voice. Soda turned around to see that the children were too small, that they couldn't see over the table. He went into the living room to grab a phonebook for Johnny to sit on, then he found a box for Pony to sit on. Ten minutes later, Sodapop came in and sat next to them with green eggs.

The three boys were eating their breakfast when there was a knock on the door.

"Get up, lazy bums!" yelled the voice of Steve from the door. They heard the door slam.

"Yeah, Johnny, you lazy bum!" Pony teased.

"No, you're a lazy bum!" shouted Johnny as four guys pouring into the room.

"You are!" said Pony under his breath as he took apart another Oreo and licked out the cream and gave the cookie part to Johnny.

"Hey, Pony," said Soda, "you can't just eat Oreo cream for breakfast."

"Yeah I can!" Pony exclaimed as he and Johnny jumped down from their chairs and ran past the gang into the living room.

"Hey, you two! Could you go wake up Darry? He's gonna be late for work!" Soda yelled from the table. The greasers watched as little Pony and Johnny ran down the hallway into Darry's room.

"Do I really have to watch those guys?" Dally asked.

"Yeah you do!" said Darry as he came into the room.

"Darry, me, and Steve are working today, and Two-Bit is watching them tomorrow." Said Sodapop.

"But what happens if I kill 'em?" Dally questioned.

"You kill them, and you better move back to New York before I get home." Said Darry. Darry felt a tug on his pant leg, and he looked down to see Johnny looking up at him.

"Dawwy, are you weally gonna weave us here awone with Dawwas?"

"Yeah…but he will be nice if you are good." Darry said as he picked Johnny up and rested him on his hip.

"Hold out your hand, Johnny." He said. Johnny held out his hand, and Darry took out a pen and wrote his work phone number on Johnny's hand.

"Now, this is only for emergencies, little buddy."

"Okay." Said Johnny. Darry put Johnny down and Johnny ran over to Pony to show him his new 'tattoo.'

When everyone was gone, only Johnny, Pony, and Dallas were left.

* * *

_Man, it's snowing here...in April! sigh Hope you liked it... Please review!_


End file.
